<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moonlight in His Hair by wesawbears</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200681">Moonlight in His Hair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesawbears/pseuds/wesawbears'>wesawbears</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Geralt is a himbo king, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is a Mess, Hair Braiding, Insecure Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:21:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesawbears/pseuds/wesawbears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Geralt is oblivious and Jaskier really loves Geralt's hair. Featuring hair braiding, awkward feelings confessions, and one confused but happy Geralt.</p>
<p>Written for the prompt "mutations"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>210</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moonlight in His Hair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt had long ago come to terms with his body. He knew he was a freak, but nothing about himself was a novelty anymore. He didn’t remember what color his hair or eyes were before, didn’t remember a time where he felt delicate, or fragile, or anything but monstrous. He had learned to walk softly, quietly, lest he make children cry and women scream. Or, he just leaned into it, letting himself look imposing to get people out of his way faster. The sooner he could be away from other’s eyes, the better.</p>
<p>It was fine. It was normal.</p>
<p>It was easy to ignore, unless he was with Jaskier. For someone so attuned to aesthetics and beauty, he didn’t seem to gravitate towards a certain type of person. When seeking out bed partners, he had gone with tall, short, thin, plump, redheads, blondes, pale, dark. There was no pattern.</p>
<p>Not, of course, that Geralt cared what kind of person Jaskier was interested in.</p>
<p>It was merely an observation. It had been a long time since he’d thought about what someone else saw when they looked at him. It didn’t matter- it shouldn’t matter. He was just curious.</p>
<p>One evening, they had been invited to some festival. Or rather, Jaskier had been invited and Geralt had agreed to go to keep Jaskier out of trouble. He waited as Jaskier went back and forth between two doublets about a thousand times.</p>
<p>“Would you pick one already?”</p>
<p>Jaskier tutted. “These things can’t be rushed, Geralt. I have to decide what impression I want to make.”</p>
<p>“Hmm.”</p>
<p>Jaskier turned to look at him, but all the bluster left him. “You’re wearing that?”</p>
<p>Geralt looked down. It wasn’t his full armor, but enough for him to feel secure. “Yes?”</p>
<p>“Geralt. It’s a party! You look like you’re going to a funeral.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine.”</p>
<p>Jaskier sighed. “At least let me do something with your hair.”</p>
<p>“It’s clean.”</p>
<p>“Melitele preserve- yes, I’m so grateful it’s clean. But haven’t you ever done anything different with it?”</p>
<p>“It keeps it out of my face.”</p>
<p>“I can make sure it’s out of your face, and make it look nice.”</p>
<p>Geralt sighed. He’d been through this enough to know that Jaskier would just argue him in circles until he gave in. “Fine. But when it looks stupid,  I warned you.”</p>
<p>“Please Geralt, a bit of faith.”</p>
<p>Jaskier kneeled behind him and ran his fingers through Geralt’s hair, getting the last of the knots out. It felt nice, and Geralt closed his eyes, grateful Jaskier couldn’t see his face. He let himself relax into his ministrations.</p>
<p>After a bit, Jaskier broke their companionable silence. “The white hair...it’s a you thing, not a witcher thing, right?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Because of the…”</p>
<p>“Extra mutations.”</p>
<p>“Right.”</p>
<p>Geralt sighed. It was only a matter of time. “They enhanced some things. But it damaged others.”</p>
<p>“It’s very soft.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Your hair. It’s soft. And it probably looks good with everything. If I had some ribbon…”</p>
<p>“Hmm.”</p>
<p>After a bit, Jaskier pulled away. “There. It’s not perfect, but given the short notice…”</p>
<p>Geralt made his way to a small looking glass. Jaskier had pulled it into a sleek braid down his back, pulled together at the crown. It looked out of place, something so soft against his bulk.</p>
<p>“No, no, I won’t have you disparaging my hard work. You look lovely.”</p>
<p>“I’m not lovely.”</p>
<p>“You are, darling. It’s a crime you don’t see it. But I only write about things of great beauty, and you, my muse, are the greatest I’ve seen.”</p>
<p>“I’m not some maiden. You don’t have to lie.”</p>
<p>“I don’t lie. And I especially don’t lie to you.”</p>
<p>Jaskier came closer. Geralt knew, rationally, that he could pull away, but he let himself be pulled into Jaskier’s space. </p>
<p>Jaskier leaned in to kiss the corner of his mouth. Geralt froze, before moving his shaking hands to Jaskier’s waist and kissing back. </p>
<p>The bard let out a happy sigh. “You’re gorgeous when you relax, darling.”</p>
<p>“I told you,” Geralt said gruffly. “I’m not one of your...dalliances.” Geralt wasn’t stupid. He may not think much of himself, but he had enough self-preservation not to let Jaskier parade him around, only to drop him the next night.</p>
<p>“You’re right. You’re not. I’ve been...you aren’t going to make me say it?”</p>
<p>Geralt tilted his head.</p>
<p>“Geralt, I’ve been trying to make you jealous!”</p>
<p>“...jealous.”</p>
<p>“I thought if you saw me with someone, you would...I don’t know. Do something.”</p>
<p>“Do something.”</p>
<p>“Are you a parrot? I know, I shouldn’t plan my life around what I’ve read in romance novels. Still, I thought you would...confess your feelings and ravish me.”</p>
<p>Geralt blinked. “You want me to…” He felt very much like he was underwater, everything slow and hazy.</p>
<p>“If you’re amenable.”</p>
<p>Geralt swallowed. “I’m...amenable.”</p>
<p>“Wonderful! So, first, the party? I didn’t do your hair for nothing! Though I think taking it out later will be lovely.”</p>
<p>Geralt nodded. He didn’t know what was happening, exactly, but if Jaskier kept looking at him like that, he was glad to oblige.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>